¿Qué comes que adivinas?
by Lali Evans
Summary: James se ha vencido y Lily no lo comprende. Sus locas amigas, esa pollera ajustada y un pastelillo de calabaza harán de las suyas para unir a los dos premios anules. One Shot.


**¿Qué comes que adivinas?**

Cuando la nombraron prefecta y le llegó esa carta al número cuatro de Privet Drive, su corazón se puso ancho de alegría y honores a lo logrado. Dumbledore, McGonagall y todo Hogwarts confiaba en ella para dirigir a los alumnos de primero, controlar que el orden reinara en la sala común, cuidar que los merodeadores no se pasaran de raya..y..vale, estaba exagerando. La habían nombrado prefecta junto a Remus Lupin porque eran los más responsables, tranquilos y participativos de clase. No tanto Remus, que era más bien callado y sereno y ella saltaba por todo aquel que era prejuzgado. Era la Robin Hood del colegio, defendiendo a los pobres inocentes de las bromas de los merodeadores. Excepto Snape y los Sly, obviamente. El año pasado había roto todo lazo de amistad y cariño que había sentido por Severus. Le había dolido en el alma, pero habían tomado decisiones y caminos diferentes.

Bien, volviendo a su nombramiento de prefecta, estaba orgullosa y había desempeñado el cargo con vehemencia y exactitud. Quitando puntos justamente y no a diestra y siniestra como los vengadores Slytherin, ni a su propia conveniencia como los de Ravenclaw. Ni mucho menos no había quitado puntos como los cómodos de Hufflepuf. Era tan buena que hasta entre sus propios compañeros prefectos la habían elegido" prefecta ilustre" del año, por no faltar a ninguna ronda y cubrir a muchos de ellos. Incluso Remus que con su pequeño problemita una vez al mes no podía recurrir a las rondas.

Ese verano su corazón se había dilatado de alegría por segunda vez al recibir el más alto y honorifico nombramiento. El de Premio Anual. Eran solo dos cargos en todo el colegio y era el máximo estamento de responsabilidad, ejemplo y guía para todo el castillo. Eran los que guiaban a los alumnos cada inicio de año, supervisaban fiestas y reuniones de clubes y encabezaban las reuniones e informes de prefectos. Era la máxima autoridad. Y ella se caracterizó siempre por respetar reglas a rajatabla, ser bondadosa, generosa y la más justa alumna. Vamos que hasta Slughorn la amaba. La "encantadora" Lily Evans.

Ni con hechizo epoximise pegaba que James Potter hubiese sido el segundo alumno de más de cincuenta en ser elegido para ocupar el segundo cargo. James era jugador estrella, y pese a las bromas maliciosas generalmente dirigidas a los Sly, nunca había sido cruel ni mala persona. No hechizaba por hechizar y las bromas pesadas nunca habían sido más que para vengarse de los Sly. Estaba lejos de ser mala persona y hasta se podría considerarse inteligente. Rápido de mente, DCAO era su materia cabecera y algo en lo que Lily Evans siempre lo había admirado. Black y él hacían maravillas en los duelos y eso escapaba a su entendimiento, siendo algo vagos y nunca verlos en la biblioteca.

"_Que nunca lo hayas visto rodeado de libros como tú no quiere decir que no sea trabajador. Estudia toda la noche con Sirius en la torre del ala este del castillo. Se llevan chocolates y alguna que otra cerveza de mantequilla. Qué tú lo pelees las veinticinco horas del día, no quiere decir que sea malo. Es justo en varias cosas..lo comprobaste cuando Snape te contó lo del Sauce Boxeador y la broma pesada de Sirius. Y mira que para salvarle las papas a Snape, debe ser justo. Lo detesta. Y que tú lo hayas visto con miles de chicas, no quiere decir que sea mentiroso. Es honesto y leal con quién quiere, pero es adolescente y hombre también. Debe divertirse_" alegó Remus con seguridad cuando ella preguntó qué demonios había visto el director en Potter. Un Premio Anual debía poseer una personalidad justa, honesta y trabajadora. Y Potter no reunía esas condiciones.

_"Eso es lo que pensabas antes_" susurró esa voz molesta de su conciencia, en el lado derecho de su cerebro. El mismo que todo el verano había estado molestándola con el rostro de Potter en sus pensamientos y sueños. Cuando sonreía torcidamente, sus lentes semi caídos por el puente de su nariz, sus brazos algo musculosos y espalda ancha. Ese gesto juguetón de despeinarse el cabello y esos ojos almendrados que tanto brillaban.

-Esta será su torre..espero que les sea cómoda-les había dicho Mcgonagall dejándolos la primera noche de su séptimo año en aquella solitaria torre, alejada de la sala común de Gryffindor, que constaba en una sala común redonda y abovedada. Dos cuartos laterales y una cocina muy pequeña.

James carraspeó sonoramente admirando la biblioteca extensa, los sillones terracota y la chimenea negra.

-Elige el cuarto que deseas, Evans-terció volteando a verla. Lily se sintió una extraña, como si le hablara por primera vez un desconocido-Me da lo mismo donde dormir mientras sea en una cama.

-Eh…elige tu-dijo ella algo turbada. ¿Desde cuando era tan fría con ella?

-No, elige tú. Vamos que estoy agotado. Esos niños de primero son terribles-masculló arrugando los ojos, irritado.

-La derecha-señaló algo nerviosa por la grosería del muchacho.-Oye, Potter-llamó cuando el chico se disponía a irse-Mañana tenemos reunión a las doce con todos los prefectos y..

-Ya lo sé, Evans. Tengo la agenda que nos dio Mcgonagall con los horarios y esquemas. No te hagas problema que no seré tan irresponsable como crees-masculló, dolido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió algo picada-No te he dicho nada desde que llegamos. Si quieres pelear es otra cosa.

-Hemos peleado por seis años, Evans. Una persona tiene sus límites de tolerancia. Así que llevemos la fiesta en paz. Hagamos nuestro trabajo como es debido.-musitó mirando un cuadro detrás del hombro de la chica. Demonios, no la miraba a los ojos-Haré mi trabajo y no me olvidaré de nada. Si puedes al menos concédeme eso.

-Confío en ti, Potter. Sé que sabes lo que tienes que hacer solo te lo recordaba-musitó, a la defensiva. James sonrió con ironía.

-No lo hagas de nuevo, no lo necesito. Y si somos un equipo o mejor dicho, si nos han elegido para coordinar esto juntos, al menos tratemos de respetar al otro ¿no crees?

Ella asintió en silencio y el chico se retiró dejándola con un sentimiento entre sorpresa y angustia. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Potter? Y eso había sido solo el inicio de una gran serie de desplantes, contestaciones y situaciones incomodas e incomprensibles.

Con los ojos cristalinos y con Marlene, Alice y Mary en su cuarto, aprovechando que James estaba en entrenamiento, les había enumerado uno por uno.

-¿Quince razones por las que James Potter te detesta?-preguntó Mary incrédula y la llorosa Lily asintió-Cuenta, cuenta que no me lo creo.

-Primero, nunca más me pidió -Alice asintió, a sabiendas de por qué lo había hecho por boca de su novio Frank-Segundo, nunca más me llamó por esos motes cariñosos y ridículos.

-¡Pero si los odiabas!-se quejó Marlene rodando los ojos-Y era un confianzudo según tú cuando osaba llamarte por tu nombre.

-Pero no me molestaban-se defendió la chica-Tercero, nunca más bromeó con casarse conmigo y formar nuestro propio equipo de Quidditch.-Mary rodó los ojos-Era gracioso. Aunque siempre le grité que primero copularía y me casaría con el calamar gigante. Quinto, aunque hace perfectamente su trabajo, no me consulta ni me comenta los problemas que surgen. Solamente los resuelve, me saca trabajo de encima.

-Está ayudándote. Tú misma dijiste lo estresada que estás con los exámenes-observó Alice

-Pero me tiene en cuenta si quiera para eso. Sexto- siguió la chica con voz tomada-No me dice buenos días ni buenas noches. Séptimo, no me llama para baja ¡Si quiera para preguntarme algo maldita sea! Si soy la mejor en ello. Noveno, Remus me ha dicho que ha pasado de mí y no lo puedo creer. Décimo, no me ha mirado ni una condenada vez en el partido de Quidditch, cuando antes buscaba mi mirada en la tribuna. Undécimo, no ha registrado el orden que puse en su cuarto. Pensó que fue un elfo doméstico sabiendo que el perfume floral del ambiente es mío. Para mí se hizo el tonto adrede. Duodécimo, no me ha invitado a salir a Hogsmeade si quiera una vez en lo que va del semestre de mierda. Decimotercero, he salido a buscar cada noche un vaso de leche y en pijama corto y no ha despegado la vista de ese aburrido libro de escobas. Decimocuarto , no me ha respondido más que con un gruñido cuando le hablé de la liga de Quidditch. No saben cómo me costó memorizarme nos nombres de las Arpas, Tornados, Remolinos..y no sé qué más.

-Arpías, Tornados. No existen los Remolinos-corrigió Marlene acariciándole la espalda. Y debiste estar muy al extremo para hacerlo. Odias el Quidditch.

-No lo odio, no lo comprendo que es distinto. Finalmente y decimoquinto, no ha respondido más que con un "no" seco cuando le pregunté si iría conmigo a la fiesta de Bomer. Vamos, que todos tienen pareja excepto él y yo.-lloriqueó y Alice le tendió un pañuelo que sonó ruidosamente en su nariz.

Las tres chicas se miraron cómplicemente y Marlene decidió tomar la voz en el asunto en vistas de que sus amigas se miraban las uñas.

-Lily..con estas quince razones..¿Te has dado cuenta de algo?-La pelirroja la miró con dos verdes lagos y asintió-Estás hasta la médula con Potter y él..

-Tal vez te olvidó-masculló Alice y Mary ocultó una sonrisa maliciosa detrás de su mano. Sabía lo que quería hacer Alice-Debes conquistarlo de nuevo..él espero por años..y ahora que te decidiste debes..

-No es fácil-musitó Lily con la mirada baja.

-Pero no imposible.-alentó Alice tocándole la mano-Tu mejor vestido, mejores zapatos y un buen maquillaje resolverán el tema.

-Confianza, seducción y desfachatez ayudarán-añadió Marlene en un aplauso seco.

-Y sinceridad. Abrir tu corazón, será vital para terminar de atraparlo-finalizó Mary sonriendo con aliento-Apresurémonos, debemos estar lista a las ocho.

Las tres chicas la abrazaron y dispusieron a arreglarse. A los diez minutos, las cuatro estaban en sendos vestidos elegantes y sencillos, muy de la época, sus cabellos sueltos y maquilladas con simpleza. Lucían hermosas. Eran los "ángeles de Sirius" como había dicho el chico en voz alta al verlas ingresar a la casa de fin de semana de Bomer esa noche.

Lily era la pelirroja, Mary la rubia, Marlene la morocha y Alice la castaña. Esta última corrió a los brazos de Frank, su novio, en cuanto lo vio y se fue no sin antes guiñar un ojo a su amiga pelirroja infiriéndole confianza. Habían trazado un plan simple y sin fallas para dejarla sola con James. Marlene hizo su parte sonriendo gatunamente ( como nunca antes) a Black, con el cual se había liado varias veces y lo atrapó por el cuello. El chico moreno ni lento ni perezoso la besó con ahínco. Estaba bebido, en el punto justo donde no se acordaría de nada. Era por una causa justa y además estaba muy bueno. Marlene no se podía quejar. Peter sonrió embobado al ver a Mary y esta fue a hablar con él tras un suspiro de aliento. El chico era tímido y nada interesante. Peter Pettigrew sería el Boggart de un payaso de lo aburrido que era, pero era por una causa justa. Remus fue con ellos entendiendo al toque el plan de las chicas y fue en rescate de Mary. Para mayores, tomó su mano con confianza haciendo que Lily se sonrojara sorprendida. ¿Se había liado con Remus y no les había dicho nada? Con razón se ponía roja cuando lo veía en la biblioteca y bajaba la vista cuando estaban en el gran comedor. Maldita bruja ocultadora. Y ella siendo un libro abierto de sus sentimientos por James.

James. Allí, en la esquina donde habían estado hace un momento todos sus amigos, bebiendo la cuarta cerveza de mantequilla de la noche. La miró un microsegundo pero luego desvió la mirada hacia un grupo de sexto más allá que sonrió tontamente. Él les devolvió una risa torcida y seductora made in Potter.

-Vamos Lilian tú puedes hacerlo. Esa sonrisa es para ti, solamente para ti-susurró retóricamente y sonrió ampliamente. James la miró de soslayo, confundido por su actitud. Se movía con lentitud y..¿estaba bamboleando su cuerpo levemente? Merlín. Sí que era sexy. Era sencilla pero hermosa. No pudo evitar mirar esa boca y esos ojos que lo seguían hechizando pese a su intención de olvidarla. Antes que pudiera beber un trago más de cerveza ante su garganta seca tuvo que agacharse al ver a la prefecta perfecta desparramada en el suelo. Su cabello rojo, anteriormente prolijamente peinado, caía como una cortina fuego a ambos lados de sus hombros. Junto a ella, un moreno de ojos azules le sonreía con amabilidad.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa-musitó el moreno en cuclillas tendiéndole la mano. Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con Matt Bomer de Ravenclaw, el dueño de casa, ofreciéndole la mano. Se dejó llevar unos instantes por ese azul profundo para luego ver hacia atrás de Matt, donde James hacía un amago para agacharse y socorrerla. Perfecto. Había hecho un papelón por hacerse la sexy caminando, pero al menos James la había visto.

-Oh, está bien. Fue mi culpa, no te preocupes-dijo acomodándose el arremolinado cabello y alisándose la falda-James-llamó en voz media para que su compañero, al ver que Bomer la veía con interés, había hecho amago de ponerse en pie de nuevo-¿Me ayudarías?

-Oh, si, claro- exclamó algo confundido e intervino entre Lily y Matt para tomar su mano y ayudarla a reincorporarse-¿Estás bien?

-Claro, claro-asintió la chica y volteó a ver a Matt el cual los miraba ya de pie con una sonrisa afable. Si Potter no le hubiera gustado tanto, Matt sería perfecto.-Bonita fiesta-comentó ella con gentileza y James miró hacia un lado. Ese sujeto estaba coqueteándole a Lily y ella le pedía ayuda a él para luego hablarle en sus narices. No, no se dejaría basurear de nuevo.

-Gracias. Cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan-contestó el moreno y James respondió con un gruñido afirmativo. Lily notó esto y sonrió de lado.

-Hola-saludó la chica al ver que Matt se perdía entre los invitados

-Hola Evans.-respondió dejando que el apellido de la chica se confundiera en sus labios al beber de su botella.

-Soy Lily, no Evans.-corrigió la chica con seguridad y James se preguntó que pretendía-James sé que no hemos tenido la mejor relación..pero..quiero..

-Lily ahora no me vengas con que quieres que seamos amigos luego de habernos pasado entre gritos y peleas seis años-soltó con bronca y la miró fijamente-No es lo que quiero, Lily. No de ti.

-Yo tampoco quiero eso-confesó la chica bajando la mirada levemente.-Quiero... quiero..-balbuceó con indecisión. En ese momento una bandeja con pasteles de calabaza y manzana en miniatura se materializó ante sus ojos. Tomó uno y se lo engulló de sopetón. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que creía. Tanta seguridad infundida por sus amigas, tacones y ese intento de ser mujer fatale no habían funcionado. Estaba temblorosa, pálida y tenía hambre. Demonios. Esa pollera le apretaba el estómago aún y cuando no había comido nada en toda la tarde para que le entrara.

Mia Curtis le sonreía a James desde la base de la escalera. Este levantó su botella en señal de brindis y Lily tragó el pastelito con amargura. Esa chica sí que era delgada.

-¿Me decías, Evans?-preguntó James disfrutando de los gestos celosos de Lily. Si quería jugar, jugarían.

-Que..que no puedes seguir siendo tan..tan..

-¿Tan?

-…tan tajante conmigo. Sí, eso.-señaló en tono infantil con un dedo en alto. Parecía una niña a la cual le habían quitado una paleta y hacía berrinche-Eres tajante y me ignoras todo el tiempo. No disfruto haciendo el trabajo, James. No me hablas, no me respondes y haces todo solo. No me consultas, no me informas sobre los pleitos que resuelves y somos un equipo. Bueno..al menos eso supongo-concluyó frunciendo el cejo. James sonrió de lado por los reclamos de la chica y se apoyó en la pared de brazos cruzados-¿No tienes nada que decirme más que ese gesto agrandado y de despreocupación? Esto ya no tiene que ver conmigo, ni con nosotros..ni con nuestras peleas. Somos Premio Anual, James. Se supone que debemos hablar, convivir..Demonios, ni siquiera me respondes ahora.-masculló irritada y sus mejillas adquirieron el color de su cabello.-Claro. Debe ser más importante estar pensando cómo sería desnuda Mia Curtis que estar oyendo a la pesada de Evans ¿ verdad? ¡Pues que te coma el calamar gigante por pelotudo!

-Ey, ey, ey, ey-acaparó James levantando una mano al ver que ella se disponía a salir de la fiesta hecha un hipogrifo en celo. La tomó por los hombros y la chica lo miró, furibunda-Primero, calma fiera pelirroja. Estás hecha toda una leona-musitó gracioso y la chica se picó aún más-Ok, no te haré chistes. Pero tú debes respetarme. Estoy tan casando como tú. Yo te ignoro en la misma medida que tú me has insultado sistemáticamente estos seis años.

-¿Estás vengándote, acaso? Eres un pelo..-James le tapó la boca con la mano y ella hizo ademán de morderlo. Sacó la mano a tiempo que emitía una risita loca-Eres un inmaduro.

-No estoy devolviéndote de tu propia medicina, solo estoy pasando de ti. –soltó el chico más serio y Lily miró a su alrededor, nerviosa. Notó que estaban hablando en un rincón, donde la música sonaba lejana y no había tantos invitados.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó pasándose un cabello detrás de la oreja. Odiaba saber la cruda verdad. Era devastador saber que ella podría haberlo evitado.

-Por qué me cansé-explicó James sonriendo con tristeza-Porque me di cuenta que perdí tiempo..perdí tiempo gritándote por un poco de cariño o de amistad en medio del gran comedor o la sala común. Perdí tiempo que creí invertir en ti, en nosotros. Cuando eso nunca sucedió. Salí tan lastimado que no quiero eso de nuevo. Entiendo que soy persistente y estrafalario-Lily asintió con vehemencia-Vale, mucho. Pero no merecía esos desplantes y humillaciones. Eran más faltas de respeto que otra cosa. Jamás hablaste conmigo a solas y me paraste el carro. Siempre eran gritos, peleas y nunca me cortaste las alas. Por eso seguía, seguía, seguía..hasta que me di cuenta que no lo valía.

-Pero yo..sí lo valgo-exclamó en voz temblorosa-Digo, no soy la mejor chica del colegio..pero..puedo..

-Lily, no eres tú. Soy yo-dijo señalándose el pecho-Eres maravillosa. Tienes tantas cosas buenas que me hicieron quererte, pero yo no valía esas cortadas de rostro y que me sonrieras con coquetería para luego mandarme al cuerno como al peor de los criminales.

-No me acosabas como dije alguna vez. Tú solo querías acercarte. Lo siento tanto-susurró la chica retóricamente como dándose cuenta de su error y cerró los ojos, angustiada-Tú me defendiste de Severus, de sus insultos, de los Sly..tú..lo siento.

-Ya es agua pasada-contestó el chico y esbozó una sonrisa de consuelo. Para él, y para Lily.-Lamento haber llevado esto a lo de los Premio Anual. Fui descortés y debí haberte informado de las cosas que pasaban. Prometo tratar de hablarte por lo menos de ello.

-No, no quiero eso-negó ella con las manos revoleándose por el aire de los nervios.-Quiero otra cosa-La bandeja con pastelillos descansaba plácidamente en la mesa contigua. Una idea que había espiado en el libro de su madre sobre "Como conseguir a su siguiente marido" se le vino a la cabeza. Alargó un brazo y tomó delicadamente un pastelillo de calabaza.-Quiero que pruebes esto..Está delicioso.

James la miró como si Sirius le hubiese dicho que se casaría con una chica. Como un disparate. Ella le acercó el pastelillo y James se encorvó un poco para tomarlo pero ella lo alejó.

-Yo te lo daré-sentenció algo pálida. James confió en ella y se lo dejó acercar a la boca. Mordió solo un bocado y comenzó a engullirlo. Antes que pudiera tragar todo el pedazo, la boca roja y pequeña de Lily estaba a un palmo de él. Al siguiente momento, estaba sobre su boca, también comiendo un pedazo de pastelillo.

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso entre calabaza, aliento a menta de él y la cerveza de mantequilla que había probado hacía un rato.

-¿Potter con Evans? Sí me ha mirado toda la noche-farfulló Mia con recelo y Matt Bomer rió levemente por la sorpresa de la chica.-¿Están juntos esos dos? ¡Imposible!

_-¿Qué comes que adivinas, guapa?-_musitó Matt con sorna y la chica frunció el cejo no entendiendo la pregunta. No había comido nada el día entero para lucir espectacular en ese vestido. ¿Pero que tenía que ver su alimentación con que Evans y Potter estuvieran liándose?-Deja, deja-minimizó el chico con una mano y rodó los ojos.

-Oye..-susurró James en medio del fogoso beso, recargados en la pared. Notó un malestar en Lily al tocarse dos veces la cintura de la pollera-¿Estás bien?

-Oh, si, si-masculló ella y le besó el cuello. El moreno ronroneó ante el tierno gesto-Es que esta pollera de Mar está matándome el estómago.-explicó algo avergonzada y James blanqueó los dientes, divertido.-No es gracioso. Debía lucir genial para ti, ya sabes. Estabas enojado y además, Mia Curtis estuvo haciéndote ojitos toda la noche.

James soltó una risotada.

-Lily, llevas siete noches con esos pantaloncitos cortos y yo ocultando mi parte inferior con ese gran libro de Quidditch.-explicó el chico y ella sonrió- Y sinceramente, como más me gustas es sin nada. Ni con esa incómoda pollera, ni con nada-Ella enrojeció violentamente pero el chico la alivió con un beso-Aunque si quieres..podemos..-carraspeó algo nervioso y miró para un lado. Lily sonrió y más decidida que nunca lo tomó por las mejillas y lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

-Vámonos. Tenemos toda una torre que estrenar-susurró contra sus labios y James como respuesta la elevó unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Ambos rieron.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? Estaba pensando lo mismo-susurró y ella le mordió el labio inferior con dulzura.

-A ti James Potter, a ti.

**_FIN_**


End file.
